1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of pinning machines, knife assemblies and guide tracks.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,667,810 to Kohnle dated May 1, 1928 discloses a pinning machine having a cam driven, spring-containing plunger and a knife assembly having knife blades 84 and 87.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,118 to Flood et al. dated Mar. 23, 1948 discloses a pinning machine having a knife assembly with a knife rigidly secured to a cam driven bell crank lever rockable about a stud shaft. The plunger is driven by adjustably connected levers, one of which carries a cam follower received in a cam track and the other of which in directly coupled to the plunger.